Flan Prince
by frozenmaiden
Summary: Imagine Mikan as a daughter of the two most powerful alice users in all Japan and possesses ALL alices. What do you think will happen? Find out in this new fanfic it's my first actually ...MxN
1. Forced!

Flan Prince

by: pictureframe

Prologue:

_At the daily recorder station….._

"News Report for today, the two greatest alice users gave a grand birthday for their twelve-year-old daughter.

We stilll don't know what she look like because the couple want to keep her away from the media. Who is this child? This leaves us a big question mark."

_In our big mansion…_

"Otanjoobi Omedeto, Mikan-chan!", a blonde , lean man greeted me. Of course, this is my father.

"Doumo arigato!"

I accepted the gifts and hid them behind my back. Every year, this event always happens. I am never surprised whenever my mother gave me a robot or a gadget because almost everyone says that they are the most famous alice users in all Japan.

Of course I'm very proud to have them as parents but I often wondered why they had kept me away from all people.

If you wanted to ask, I seldom go out and I have no friends to have fun with. Sometimes, when I go and play with the maids' children, they always run away from me like an elephant seeing a weak rat.

I always want to have a playmate and a soul mate to be with but, I also like to be alone. In times of trouble, I have two options: either tell it to mom OR solve the problem myself.

"Mikan, your father and I have decided to have a picnic today at the park. Don't worry honey, I rented the whole place for three hours so you'll be able to enjoy your birthday", my mom said, cupping my cheeks that caused it to ache.

"Hai!"

Mom and dad smiled to me and it made me feel like they were the only people who could make me smile.

Believe me, I rarely smile. For five years, I believe that you could only give your sweet smile to a loved one. For me, that's a fact.

As our limousine drove in a secret road route, I looked at the green trees that stood on the road. I smelled the warm and fresh outdoor air that I need. I saw different land forms that covered the sunlight.

Finally, we arrived at the park. I looked forward to see balloons and children playing and running but what I saw is a barren piece of land with artificial falls, green grass and cottages. I think that that park now is a barren land full of artificial and unnatural things.

How pitiful.

The first thing that came into my mind is…. Guess what?

FREEDOM

CHAPTER 1:

Kriiinnnggg…..Kriiinnnggg…….

"Gyaah….!"

Thudddd…

"Owww", I cried as I reached my painful back. I jumped up and shut the alarm clock just before it rang again.

"Mikan-sama, are you all right?", asked our worried maid, Louella.

"Hai! I'm just all right", I cried making my voice sound as if I'm saying the truth.

I admit it, I'm not good in telling lies but the maid just shrugged (I think she shrugged) and walked away.

I opened my pink-and-white curtains that were bought from Paris, France. As I opened it, sunlight passed and stroked my face with gentleness and warmth.

"It's another beautiful day.

I sighed.

If only I can escape this creepy and roam around the village…", I sighed.

_If only I could……_

I heard footsteps that stopped me from daydreaming.

"Mikan-sama, your father want to talk to you in his study room. Please do hurry.", pleaded Louella, with the same worried tone.

"Hai! I'm going down now. Please tell them to wait for me."

"O-o-ok. Mikan-sama. I'll tell them", she said.

Meeting my dad gives me creeps. Remember, I'm not an open person.

I jumped to get dressed and hurried downstairs.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, dad", I tried to greet them cheerfully to hide the scared emotions.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Mikan", a formal tone greeted me.

"Louella told me that you wanted to see me."

" Hai. And it's because of something very important", said my father as he put down his newspaper.

"What is it? Is there something wrong going in the business or is it about mom's dress? I could offer some of my help", I reassured him.

"Iie, a blonde haired teacher came here and talked with me.

"He said that you **are** needed in their academy. He also told me that your potential is greater than us.

I sighed. I know that he is referring to mom and himself. Now, Dad is sure telling something.

Something that is important.

Something that is vital.

Something that they can't keep from me forever.

"As you see, Mikan, you are needed at a great school and that school is Gakuen Alice. It is the same school in which we studied ten years ago.

I almost fell on the couch.

"WHAT? You're going to abandon me in there? Don't you know their rules and regulations? Don't you know the following consequences?

I expect my dad gawk at me. He never expected me to answer. I guess that that this serves him right because I never express myself in front of him and mom. That makes me one jot less a perfect daughter.

Instead, I noticed that he got a dark aura and also tried not to look at me.

I'm glad that he started to answer.

"Gomen nasai, Mikan. I know that I disappointed you and I give you my greatest apology but you still have to go because it is an unbreakable rule. Don't worry, Mikan, you'll receive a special star because you got a very special alice in you. The only alice that you are allowed to use is the elemental alice.

"Can I control the four elements with that alice?", I asked innocently.

"Hai. But you should learn to control it for your own good. Some students there bully other students that they think has no potential. It's not that I'm saying that you've gone none. What I'm saying is that you should be careful during you're stay there", he said formally.

I cringed at what dad said. I'm not used of him saying those father-and-daughter things but now it seems that he's putting my self-esteem high.

"When will they fetch me here? And aren't the media going to cause chaos at the front gate?", I asked.

"No, you're going to be fetched at twelve o'clock sharp at the back gates so please hurry and always be careful", he said.

"Hai!", I reassured him.

_As if that's going to be easy._

%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%%!%!%!%

So, how's that? Is it good?

If so, pls. write a review about it.

If not, well, please write the things that I should improve.

Wait for the next chapter!

(** IF** there are any reviews… )

Next Chapter: Welcome to the World of Alice

__-=pictureframe=-__


	2. Welcome to the World of Alice

Flan Prince

By: pictureframe

CHAPTER TWO

Flashback:

_Knock……. Knock……. Knock……._

"Huh? It's, it's time. I-I have to go."

"You ought to go now, Mikan-sama. Your teacher is waiting at the backdoor.", our maid informed me.

"H-h-hai! Is dad and mom there?"

"Iie, your dad told me to tell you that he's busy working down his study room. Please go now. The blonde magister is waiting at the backdoor. Please do hurry."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End of Flashback

I remembered how heavy my footsteps are when I went downstairs. I picked up my suitcase and turned to leave the mansion. Of course, I was disappointed because of mom and dad's lack of support for me. I heaved a sigh and I didn't notice the blonde man approaching me.

"I suppose you're Mikan Sakura", he said.

"Suppose I'm not?! Do you think it's not obvious?", I retorted back as I get inside the limo.

"Hey, chill down a m-minute, Mikan. I know that it's not easy to adapt quickly in your new environment but I know that you can, right?"

I continued to stare at the view outside the window and felt uneasy.

I glanced at the view as we passed by. I looked at the blonde teacher driving away from the mad mob. He then looked in the rear view mirror.

"Narumi-sensei, gomen nasai.", I said, looking at him sincerely.

"I-It's all right, Mikan.", he said mesmerized by my own words.

_I'll miss you, chichi, haha.........someday we'll see each other again......_

"_MY FLAN PRINCE...."_

"Doshite, Mikan-chan? You seem to murmur things out there."

"Tondemo nai!", I said.

"Ummm, sensei, are we here now? Is this the school?", I asked.

"H-Hai! This will be your school from now on.

I didn't quite hear him because I'm so busy staring at my new school with awe.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Inside the campus…._

"Wow! This place is SO big!", I looked at it with awe.

"Hai. This school is an alice school so that means that it is provided by the government."

I looked at the big buildings around me and an idea came suddenly in my mind.

"Sens-"

I was cut off immediately by my teacher's voice.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-san but I have to go and report to the middle school principal.", he apologized.

"It's okay, sensei.", I said, forcing a huge smile.

"Sayonara!"(good-bye)

I sighed. I guess that I'm used to it.

_I'm used to this feeling of loneliness._

I heard loud, running footsteps and I glanced at where it came from.

I stared at the boy with eyeglasses and tried not to laugh.

" Gomen nasai!(I'm sorry!). I suppose you're Mikan Sakura. Since you are new here, I'll be your guardian. You can ask anything y-you like.", he said.

"Sumimasen(excuse me), who are you?", I asked.

"Ahhhh, by the way, I'm Yuu. Yuu Tobita. You can call me Iinchou.", he said breathlessly.

"Ummm, if you're really Mikan, I can't believe that I'm with the daughter of the two most powerful alice users in the whole Japan!"

I sighed softly. I know that this would happen anyway. Perhaps, I should really go with the flow now…..

"Hai(Yes). I am that person but does the whole school know about this thing?", I asked.

"No, I just figured it out when the middle school principal said something about you to me as your guardian temporarily. But, I won't tell it to anybody if you want.", he offered.

I looked at him and immediately knew that this boy in front of me is dependable and can be trusted with the use of my alice of knowing.

"Hai. Doumo arigato!", for the second time, I smiled my true smile to him.

_Well, where is our classroom?, I wondered._

"Mikan-sama, well, I think it's time to go to your classroom now.

I breathe with relief. At last!

"Mikan sam-"

I cut him off suddenly.

"Can you just call me Mikan?", I said, mostly irritated.

"Umm, hai. Mikan, I think that you are wondering about the class you are in but please don't be scared or be surprised. Please always remember that this is an alice school. Well, I think we can go now. Shall we?", he asked politely.

I took a lungeful of air.

"Hai."

"Anyway", he said while going up the stairs,

"Your classroom is on third floor if you'll ask me.", he said.

"Hai."

"Well, I guess we're here", he said.

I looked at the large door with a mark of letter "A" on the top and gave a nervous sigh.

_It's gonna be a loooong day._

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

So did you like the chapter 2?

If so, pls. review!!!

I'll be waiting!!!

Next Chapter: A Place like Hell

CIAO!!!

_-pictureframe-_

_Click This_

"

"

"

"

"

V


	3. A Place Like Hell

Flan Prince

by: pictureframe

CHAPTER THREE

"Here we are, Mikan-chan", Iinchou said.

I stared at the large door in front of me and stared at the big "A" at the top.

I gulped but tried my best not to show Yuu my nervous and scared feeling.

"Shall we?" he asked me formally.

"Hai.", I said

_Whatever this world might be, I'm sure that I can handle it._

_Creakkkk..................._

I stepped inside after the door gave its way for me.

_This is it.....this is it.........this is it.........._

Suddenly I felt the air making way for a round bulky object.

I felt a rush occurring in my bloodstream. I swerved at the air and it made a large impact on everyone as the great impact of air blew their hair back.

HUH?!

I opened my eyes to see how bad my accident was. As I opened my eyes, I saw faces. Some are weird-looking while some are not. I saw them gaping at me.

_Oh no, looks like my first day is already ruined...._

Suddenly the door burst open revealing a teacher with a long hair tied in a ponytail. He was crying while walking towards the center.

"Mikan, _sob sob_, please introduce yourself...."

I look at the peculiar teacher and eyed him head to foot. His look is okay to me except his long hair and his crying face. I thought that no teacher cries.

I realized that this is an alice school where all impossible things can be possible.

I took in a lungful of air and began.....

"Ohayo gozaimasu!

Watashi wa Sakura Mikan desu

Yoroshiko onegaishimasu!"

I looked up. I felt very small when no one is listening to me. All of them are looking away from me. I looked down, with a feeling of disappointment.

"I'll get to this soon." I murmured to myself.

I walked down the way towards the unoccupied seat at the back.

I looked at the raven haired boy who is going to be my seatmate and smiled at him.

"I'm pleased to meet you! Can we be friends?" I asked

"Shut up." he said.

His words made my ears cringed in surprise.

I watched him stand up and walk away with the blonde haired boy.

"How rude that boy is!"

I stared at the blackboard with anger that I felt for the first time.

"I'm going outside." I announced.

I hurried outside to regain my self-control. I'm forgetting about my alice.

I saw a seat and sat there.

I took a deep breath and counted backwards.

As I did that, memories from the past came into my mind with a boom.

"I miss you dad, mom. I wish that you are here with me."

I felt something wet touch my cheeks.

"Huh?"

I didn't realize that I'm crying now because it's raining too.

I didn't realize the soft footsteps towards me.

"Th-The rain stopped."

Natsume's POV

"I'm going somewhere for a while. Don't you ever follow me.", I said.

I saw Ruka nod in response. I got used to this for five years. I walked away and put my hand inside my pocket. Then, I noticed an angelic girl soaked in the rain.

_Huh? Isn't she the newcomer? What's she doing there? She's really stupid. Getting soaked up in the rain......._

A dark umbrella immediately hit my eye.

As I hurried to the bench seat, I found out that that this stupid girl is crying.

When I looked at her, something pricked up in my mind.

I ran towards her and shoved my umbrella above her.

"Hey stupid, you'll gonna get sick! Are you okay?", I said.

Mikan's POV

I wondered when the rain stopped in my place but not on the other side.

"Hey stupid, you'll gonna get sick! Are you okay?"

I shuddered at the voice behind me. Oh, it's still raining. I looked at the boy with a smile on my face.

"Arigato!"

"Huh?"

I opened my eyes and saw the raven haired boy who was the rude boy hours ago.

"Quit smiling. It doesn't suit you.", he said.

"Gyahhh.! You baka! My smile is better than yours!"

"Th-The rain stopped. I wonder why?" I asked him dreamily.

He looked away and started to leave.

"If you don't have anything else to say, stay away from me."

"Hey! You're the one who rescued me! I didn't ask for it!"

Then, an idea came in my head.

"Matte! Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm very thankful of your kind deed. "

I blocked his path and looked sincerely at his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you that you are my first friend and I want to give you this."

I held at the blue pendant in my chest and thought of butterflies and Sakura petals.

"Here it is. I hope you like it."

I released the glowing, blue pendant inside my hand and smiled a huge smile.

He looked at the flying butterflies all around him but still, his expression didn't change.

"Here take these."

I took his hand and shoved in the Sakura petals.

He didn't take a second look on the petals that I gave.

He quickly put it in his pocket and walked away.

"Well, I must say you're really a stoic, fox-eyed boy!" I cried.

He walked away and didn't seem to hear me.

"At least I have a good and thoughtful companion. Can he be that person?"

"Can he be my Flan Prince?"

I stared at the blue skies above me and think.

"My flan prince isn't rude like that."

I can feel the breeze blowing my hair.

_But maybe he is the one...Maybe...._

Just then, Yuu Tobita, the class representative and my guardian spotted me and shouted.

"Sakura! It's dinnertime! Please come over!" Yuu said waving his hands.

"Hai! I'm coming!"

I rushed towards him with a cheerful smile on my face.

Not bad for today, at least.

**That's where Chapter 3 ends!!! Is it good?**

**Sorry for the long wait! I wasn't able to type it because I needed to review for our quiz in Earth Science.**

Well, next chapter is:

**Chapter Four: My Special Guardian Angel**

Who can that person be?

Please don't forget to write reviews. I treasure them so much!

CIAO!

_-pictureframe-_


	4. My Special Guardian Angel

Flan Prince

by: Picture frame

CHAPTER 4

"Where are we going now, Yuu?" I asked my companion with a puzzled look in my face.

"We are going to the eating counter, Sakura-chan" he beamed at me.

"Ha-hai" I said as I walked with him towards the eating room.

"Please sit here, Mikan. Since you're still not given your star ranking, you can sit with me in this table." he said.

"Star ranking?" I uttered.

"Haven't I mentioned that matter to you? Well, I guess I didn't. Umm, this star ranking is a special kind of ranking for Gakuen Alice's students. You can

be a no-star, a single star, double-star, triple star or the special star. Whatever yours will be, I'm sure you'll be happy with the results." he explained.

"Uh, Ummm, Of course I will. By the way, what's your star ranking?" I asked him.

"Mine is a triple star." he said.

"Sugoi! Itadakimasu" I said.

"It's nothing, really. Itadakimasu" he replied.

I started eating and turned to look around the students eating. I saw the blue-haired girl that is also my classmate in Class A. I turned to my left and

saw the rude boy whom I gave the Sakura petals. I noticed that his food is different from mine. My curiosity aroused and I turned to ask Yuu.

"Why does that rude boy eat the feast-like food?" I asked.

" Oh Natsume? Better get out his way. If you don't want enemies, better stay away." he warned cautiously.

_So, he is Natsume. What a peculiar name. And enemies? H-h-he is an enemy, a rival? B-but, he rescued me. How can he be an enemy? _

I gulped as I remembered the scene hours ago.

"Well, I-I don't care anything about him. Yuu, you didn't answer my question." I said, changing the topic.

"Go-gomen nasai! It's really because he is a special student."

So that's it. That's why he's so rude. Humph.

I finished my food and looked around. I saw a counter behind Natsume's seat.

I guess that's where I'll put my plate, I thought to myself.

I stood up and started to walk towards the counter.

"Where are you going, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"I'll put my plate over that counter." I said.

"Okay. I'll wait here." he replied.

I started to walk towards the counter. Suddenly my foot got caught in the foot of the table and realized that I'm going to fall.

"Woahh!" I yelled as I closed my eyes expecting the hard floor to hit my cheek and jaw.

"Huh? D-doshite?" I questioned myself.

"Hey, don't jump onto guys like that." the boy said.

_That voice is familiar. No, no, it can't be!_

I opened my eyes and saw Natsume below me.

"Gyahhh!" I jumped back.

"I didn't. I wasn't." I stuttered with my cheeks blazing like fire.

"Stop stuttering. You're like a child. You're so immature." he said as he walked away.

"Ruka, we're going." he said, leaving his food unfinished.

"Hai" Ruka said.

I stared at them with disbelief.

That rude boy. He's starting to piss me off, I thought angrily.

"I won't lose." I swore to myself.

I picked the plate that fell on the floor and started to go to the counter.

"Arigato-gozaimasu" I said to the robot in the counter.

"Hai." It said.

When I turned around, I saw Yuu coming to me.

"You're so lucky Mikan! You didn't got hurt. Luckily, Natsume is there." he uttered.

I stared at him with disbelief. Finally, Narumi-sensei came and excused Yuu.

"Ummm, sumimasen. Yuu, you have to go in the middle school principal and report ASAP.", Narumi-sensei reported.

"Hai", Yuu said.

"Well, Yuu, where will I sleep?" I asked.

"Ahh, Mikan, before I forget this again. Here's your star ranking." the blonde-haired teacher cut in and hand me something.

I looked at the star enclosed by a circle.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, Sakura! You're a special star!" Yuu gushed.

"Nani? How can- Doshite?"

"Well, I don't know the reason for this but it's what the middle school principal told me. By the way, your room is in the dormers' building in fourth floor.

Well ja!" he said.

"J-ja!"

I stared at the special star thing given to me and sighed.

_Since when did my life started to be easy?_

As I started to walk towards the dormitory building, I felt my hair rose as I thought of something.

"Why is the world so cruel to me? That means that, that, that I'll sit with the rude boy at lunch?!"

I glanced angrily at the star in my hand.

"How I wish that I could throw this away!"

I didn't notice that my hand is above my head and the star is in the air.

The star gleamed and to my surprise, it flew to my uniform and stuck to my uniform.

"Is this because of my alice?" I wondered out loud.

I continue to wonder about that as I started to walk towards the dormitory room.

"Whoahh! Is this all mine?! How large! Sugoi!" I mused at the door and read my name on the golden plate.

Room 104

Sakura, Mikan

Special Star

I felt my eyes glanced at the following doors.

"And I have lots of dormer neighbors too! Let me see…."

I walked at the hallway glancing at the golden plates that indicates the name of the dormer student.

Lightning seemed to strike me as I read the dormer plate beside my room:

Room 105

Hyuuga, Natsume

Special Star

"WHAT? W-Why him? Is this a joke? I-I can't believe it!" I shouted as I felt my temper rising.

The door creaked open and revealed the face of its owner. I mean its rude and cold owner.

"What are you rambling about? Can't you see there are people sleeping? Or you're just shouting to get MY attention? How stupid"

I would like to smack his smiling face when he said that. I gave him my death stare.

_I hope it will work._

"I'm going to sleep now" he said, ignoring my death stare.

When he's right beside his door, he glanced at me in the corner of his eyes and uttered, "Never yell just to get my attention. Your voice sucks."

"Wha-! You,"

I stopped as his door slammed closed.

"How rude!"

_Mikan, endure! Just relax!_

I exhaled as I felt my temper going down now.

You'll see tomorrow. You stupid idiot!

I stomped to my room and did not dare to admire the room.

I felt my eyelids fall and my consciousness slipping.

_Just wait you stupid. You'll soon feel who Mikan really is._

**Natsume's POV**

I stared at the Sakura petals that the girl just gave me.

_She's like sunlight, I guess and how sweet of her to remember. Is she my flan princess?_

I placed the petals in a secret drawer and locked it.

"Huh?"

I heard her voice outside and put on my cold expression as I open the door.

"What are you rambling about? Can't you see there are people sleeping? Or you're just shouting to get MY attention? How stupid"

I saw her give me a death-like stare that shook my mind and conscience

I hid my face by turning around and looked at her in the corner of my eye.

"Never yell just to get my attention. Your voice sucks." I uttered and closed the door behind me.

I didn't wait for her reaction. I just sauntered to my bed and lie there.

What I really want to say is:

"Never yell just to get my attention. Anyway, your voice seems like sunlight. It's high-pitched and sounds like melody."

I shrugged the idea off my head and felt my eyes close.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry for the late update but if you've got some reactions, **please review**. **I really need your reviews****.**

**It's like food that keeps me alive. **

Hahaha, there goes a corny sentence from your forgetful author.

Anyway, **please review**! I really, really need it!

If anyone who reads this story, if anyone of you has a **facebook account**, please add me then buy me in friends for sale at:

Thanks! Sayonara!


	5. Opening Friendship

FLAN PRINCE

By: picture frame

CHAPTER 5

MIKAN'S FLASHBACK

_Sob…sob…..sob….._

"_Why are you going?" the seven-year-old cried as she reached for the raven haired boy._

"_I-It doesn't matter. Wherever I am, y-you'll always be with me..." the raven haired boy answered as he turned away and fumbled in his pocket._

"_Here, take this. Whenever you want to see me, just wish hard in that pendant." he said sternly._

_The girl looked at the blue pendant in her hands as the boy walks away._

"_N-ne! Can I call you my....FLAN PRINCE?"_

_The boy continued to walk away and uttered, "Of course."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_…… ……_

"U-Oh! I'm late!"

I jumped off from the big bed and hurriedly opened the closet. I picked the freshly-pressed uniform and put it on immediately.

_Dang that alarm clock! I wish that I didn't depend on that stupid thing!_

I took out the small box and pressed the red button. Within two minutes, it transformed into a cool flying machine.

Oh, I remember. This is my first invention when I was eight years old.

I jumped on the back seat and commanded the machine.

"Ignition!"

I sped off through the open window and flew through the shield of trees.

I gave a sigh of relief when I saw the other students running around.

So, I'm not late after all. Dang.

I pushed the green button of the flying machine and it shrank back into a silver cube.

I rushed to my classroom and opened the door with an "A" on the top.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" I greeted with one of my truest smile.

"What's beautiful in the morning?" someone asked.

Huh? That voice sounds so familiar. Oh no! It can't be.

"Well, the sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping cheerfully. I love it." I told him.

"You're such a twit that you only enjoy very small pleasures in life. That's stupid."

I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Everything in this world is small pleasures that we can all enjoy! Don't you think?" I beamed at him.

"You're wrong."

As usual, he turned his back and walked out of the classroom.

"I wonder why you can't enjoy things, Natsume. I think that everything is a pleasure." I yelled so that he could hear.

"Whatever." he replied rudely and continued walking.

I can't quit thinking about that thing the whole morning. When lunch time came, I walked with Hotaru, a special girl with an Alice of Invention and Yuu.

"What are you thinking, Mikan-chan? You seem to mutter things over there." Yuu asked innocently.

"H-huh? You know, I'm wondering why Natsume got a cold attitude."

"Well, ever since I came here, Natsume is a cold person. He is feared by everyone. That's why he has no friends except Ruka-kun. Am I right, Hotaru?" Yuu said in agreement as he sat on a chair.

Hotaru looked at me with her violet eyes and said, "Hai."

"Do you mean that blonde haired boy?" I asked.

"Hai!" they answered.

"So, can we eat now?" Hotaru asked as she sat down beside Yuu.

"Hai! Itadakimasu!" I chirped.

"Itadakimasu!" the two said in reply.

I ate without joining the other special star students because of my fear of encountering that Natsume boy again.

_What a chicken, I scolded myself._

_Well, he deserved that... If he were nicer to me, then he should have that too._

I chuckled to myself.

_Mikan, you didn't change at all. No, never._

I finished my food and put it over the counter. Then, I said goodbye to Hotaru and Yuu.

"Now, where will I go?" I asked myself foolishly.

Because I have no choices, I decided to go to the bench seat.

As I walked, I turned on my grade consciousness mode which means, I have to think about all of our assignments for the day.

Believe me, I'm not a know-it-all girl but as my father had said, _"If you want to make someone happy, give that person what he/she wants."_

"Huh?"

I stared and picked up the piece of paper that was on the ground.

No name. Great.

I decided to read it aloud to make sure that the owner is not here.

"Wherever I am, you'll always be with me." I uttered aloud, squinting in the paper.

U-oh. These words sound familiar. The only thing is I can't remember who said it.

"May I get my paper?" a masculine voice asked.

I answered him without looking at the owner.

"Of course."

As I turned to the voice, I'm surprised to see Natsume with an unreadable expression on his face.

"H-here. Anyway, what is that for? I think that there's no assignment for today." I asked thoughtfully, remembering the lectures and lessons for today.

"It's for personal purpose." he said, turning away.

"Hey! Don't worry! I haven't read that yet!" I said, catching to him.

As usual, he didn't dare to look at me. Instead, he walked away.

I didn't heard what he said, but it sounds like, "Don't care."

_What a despicable guy. It's lucky for him to survive the whole year without making any friends._

I laughed at my idea.

_I'm still bad. The selfish one, I think._

_But, why did he write those words?_

I sighed and let my mind wander for a minute.

_I think, he must really miss someone. Well, he needs help. Although he's a rude and cold boy, I think that he really needs help._

Suddenly, I heard a unexpected voice.

"Mikan, have you drawn the body anatomy yet?" the voice said as I looked up, surprised.

"Ruka! H-huh? Do we have assignments?" I asked frantically.

"Hai! Don't you know? Sensei told us that one when he left. I'm sure that you heard him. You even asked questions." Ruka explained.

"Hontou? Well, I forgot that thing! What a pity. Ruka, can we do it now? Puuuulllleeeezzzz" I asked.

"Well, I'm not busy and I finished all my assignments. Oh, all right. Come on!" he beamed at me.

"Hai! Well, can we get my notebook in my room? After all, it's just near. Then, we can study in the study room." I asked him kindly.

"Hai!" he replied with eager eyes.

"You know, I'm surprised that you approached me this time. It's like that it's not the Ruka I know." I told him

"Well, I think that people change and I think that it's the time to come out from my shell." he explained.

"Ohhhh...." I replied as I looked to his stoic blue eyes.

As we go to my room, I started to think about the possible ways to help Natsume.

_Maybe we can go to a place that is so important to him and we can discuss things. _

Hmmm, not a bad idea.

"Are you saying something, Mikan chan?" he asked.

"Uhh, nothing! Oh, this way!" I told him.

_Why am I thinking of such things? I still don't know Natsume and now, I'm planning on saving him from boredom? Am I really a jerk?_

I sighed evenly and tried to think of something else.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

As I looked up, I saw a very familiar and cold face of a stoic boy.

Dang. Why him?

"Good Evening, Natsume!" I peered to him and tried not to look scared.

I don't know why but there is something in his face that can't be read. All I could see is that Natsume and Ruka are staring at each other.

_I have to do something! I thought._

"Well, Natsume! Ruka just reminded me of doing the body anatomy. Can you join us?" I informed him and gave a fake laugh.

"Who would like to join a twit?" he asked rudely.

"Well, don't tell me that Ruka is a twit too! ", I yelled as his door slammed shut.

_Hey, nice talking!, I thought angrily._

"Come on, Ruka. There's no need to listen to rude people." I told him and was a bit surprised when he bowed without showing his face and walked quietly to my room.

"Hey, is there anything wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing!" he said, still bowing down.

I reached for the doorknob and opened the door. I went to my study table and get the notebook.

"Here it is!"

I flipped it open and shut it close.

"Ruka! Come on! I've got it!" I informed him as we walked away.

"Hey! Is there anything wrong between you and Natsume? It seems that you're in for a fight." I asked him.

"Well, Natsume is the only person I considered a friend. Although he's that cold and stoic, he's there whenever you need him. He always think of his friend than himself. For me, that's a real friend." he explained, looking at me with those gentle, blue eyes.

"But he's keeping you away from others. Well, Natsume isn't the only person in this world. What if he'll be gone and does that mean that you'll be alone for the rest of your life?" I questioned him.

He breathe-in deeply as he spoke, "That's why I'm doing this."

I stared at him and let a chuckle out.

After that, he didn't speak until we reached the library.

"Here we are!" I exclaimed as I sat down.

We started to make the assignment and tried to question one another too.

"Mikan, how many systems does our body have?" he questioned.

"Uhh, is it ten?" I answered.

"Maru.(right/correct) Your turn." he said, glancing at me.

"Ummm, what system is considered as the framework of the body?" I asked him.

"Let me guess, is it the skeletal system?" he answered.

"Well, that's correct!" I said.

About an hour, we managed to make the assignment and review for tomorrow's discussion. Great.

"It's already past ten, Ruka. We better go to sleep."

He looked at me and nodded.

"I think you're right." he agreed in return.

I let out a yawn to show him that I'm sleepy.

"Well, today's great, Ruka-kun. Maybe we can also do it tomorrow night!" I exclaimed.

"Uhh... Well, I'll look forward to that! Ja!" he said.

"Ja! Oyasumi nasai!" I told him as he walked away.

I shut my notebook close and walked out.

"He's a fast-walker, I think" I told myself.

_Well, another day's off and I haven't think of a way to help both Natsume and Ruka._

_At last!_

I opened the doorknob, changed my uniform to a freshly-pressed night gown, brushed my teeth and flung myself on the soft bed.

_Well, at least I know now why Ruka acts like that...For my part, I'll promise to be a good friend to him._

_Why am I so concerned about this?_

I yawned and closed my eyes.

_I'm tired. I'll just think about it tomorrow, I thought wearily._

_Oyasumi nasai, my flan prince... I'll still search for you... Wherever you go...you'll always be in my heart..._

* * *

_Well, another chappie is off._

_Hope you'll enjoy it and review too._

_Hey, if anyone of you has a facebook account, pls. add me at __._

_Thanks! Pls. review!_

_Next Chapter: The Good Guy, The Bad Guy_

__=himawari=__


End file.
